


Kitörölni John Watsont

by lidercke



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John is engaged, M/M, POV First Person, Sherlock watches John sleeping
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidercke/pseuds/lidercke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock zuhan. Vajon John még időben el tudja kapni?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Egy test. Nem tudom, hányszor álltam már életem során egy mozdulatlan test felett, meredt figyelemmel szívva magamba a legapróbb részleteket, hogy aztán a tudatomon átszűrve kiszelektáljam a jelentéktelen információk híg masszáját, míg végül a tökéletes finomságú szitámon fennmarad a rejtvény megoldásához elvezető lényeg: néhány, az átlagos elmének talán éppoly semmitmondó momentum. Egy féloldalra kopott cipősarok. Kihúzott szálak egy selyem nyakkendőben. Szabályos félkör alakú fehér folt egy csuklón. Aranyrögök, amiket meg kell tisztítani az őket magába záró iszap- és törmelékrengetegtől. 

Azonban ezúttal nem szelektálok; mindenre szükségem van, óriási információkötegeket nyelek el válogatás és tömörítés nélkül, mert épp ilyen élénken, részletesen akarom megőrizni a képet. Az érzelmek kétség kívül nem támogatják az agy optimális működését. Nevetséges pazarlás egyetlen pillanatra ekkora helyet áldozni az értékes, amúgy is túltelített szürkeállományoban. Megfelelő feldolgozás mellett Ausztrália pollentérképe is elférne ezen a helyen. Nevetséges.

A test is más ezúttal, nem csak a feldolgozás módja: a szív ritmikusan ver, pumpálva a vért a legtávolabbi hajszálerekig, van pulzus, a testhőmérséklet harminchat egész hattized fok körüli. Orvosi és hétköznapi nyelven is: él. Lélegzik, a mellkas szabályos időközönként emelkedik és süllyed, azt a tipikus mintát követve, amely jellemző az agy delta hullámokkal kísért nyugalmi állapotára. Mélyen alszik.

Még valami szokatlan az előttem fekvő testben: a világ összes emberi teste közül a legkevesebb információból, legkisebb részletéből tudom beazonosítani. Bármelyik végtagból, játszi könnyedséggel. Egyetlen kéz-vagy lábujjból. Egy hajszálból, ránézésre, mindenféle kémiai vagy genetikai elemzés nélkül. Egyetlen négyzetcentiméternyi bőrfelületről. Valóban nevetséges ennyi helyet áldozni rá, ki kellene törölnöm legalább az információk felét, talán ez egészet. Ma éjjel kétségtelenül vonzó a gondolat: kitörölni John Watsont.

Hol kezdjem? A szánalmas pulóvereivel, nyilván. A peckes, katonás testtartásával, ahogy reggel, miután behozta az újságot, megáll egy pillanatra, és végigfuttatja a szemét a főoldal címein. Idegesítő. Aztán a kávézási szokásai. Cukor nélkül, feketén, ihatatlanul hígra főzve. Ahogyan rám néz egy különösen tekervényes gondolatmenet után, mikor szemrebbenés nélkül közlöm a gyilkos paramétereit. Nem, ezt a tekintetet nem tudom kitörölni. Érzelmek. Bosszantó. 

Ki tudom viszont törölni az össze megmosolyogtató próbálkozását egy „érett, egészséges, kiegyensúlyozott” – az ő fogalmai, később majd ezt is kitörlöm – kapcsolatra. Nevek, arcok lélegzetvételnyi könnyedséggel enyésznek a semmibe. Sarah, Kate, Betty. Mary… Mary Morstan. Főként az utolsónál fog el láncait vesztett, tomboló elégtétel, ég veled, Mary, soha nem is léteztél, soha nem jegyezted el magad John Watsonnal, és holnap délután nem fogsz a templomban végigvonulna az orrom előtt a tavalyi kollekcióból akciósan vett fehér ruhádban, amit John nem láthatott még, de én előre pontos leírást tudnék adni róla. Hah, milyen egyszerű. Olyan egyszerűek vagytok mind.

Ki kellene törölnöm. Sajnos azonban még nekem sincs ekkora befolyásom a saját elmém felett. Egyes dolgok egyszerűen csak behatolnak, gyökeret vernek, elmozdíthatatlanok lesznek. Talán idővel majd elfelejtek kettőt-hármat a hajtincsei színét adó tizenhatféle árnyalatból, de fájdalmas bizonyossággal tudom, hogy soha sem fogom tudni tökéletesen elfelejteni John Watsont.

Az életben az az ocsmány, hogy bizonyos dolgokat egyszerűen végig kell szenvedni, ezt mindig is utáltam, és bár kijelenthetem, hogy olyan messzire sikerült távolodnom a mások által „normális, hétköznapi életként” emlegetett nonszensztől, amennyire emberileg csak lehetséges, úgy tűnik, ez a lázgőzös rémálom undorító karmaival még így is belém kapaszkodik. Érzelmek. Szánalmas. Sértve érzem magam, hogy mer érzelmeket kiváltani belőlem? Nem tudom letagadni őket, ma estéig ment, és most valami eltört, nem tart meg többé a közöny és a fölényesség.

Nem tart meg. Pánikolok, mintha egy zuhanó liftben állnék. Végig kell szenvedni. Le fog érni, a becsapódás pedig szétzúz, mert védtelen vagyok, puha. Nem lehet a végtelenségig vázat hazudni. Vajon majd körbekerítik a helyszínt sárga rendőrségi kordonnal, Lestrade sajnálkozva csóválja majd a fejét palacsintává lapított testem felett, mely felismerhetetlenné zúzódva fekszik egy vértócsa közepén? John nem lesz ott, a feleségével lesz, nem járnak majd bűntett-helyszínekre, Brightonba mennek majd napos szombat reggeleken. Milyen unalmas. 

Hiányozni fog neki a hajsza izgalma? Biztosan. Talán egy év, kettő is eltelik, mire rájön, hogy a kényelmes házastársi élet, amire azt hitte, mindig is vágyott, valami megmagyarázhatatlan feszültséget gerjeszt benne, amit nem tud kielégíteni a két szoba konyha és a mosolygós feleség. Csak én tudom kielégíteni. 

Büszkeség tölt el a gondolatra, ahogyan akkor is majd szétfeszített az elégtétel, mikor azon az első napon a botjáról elfeledkezve loholt velem végig fél Londonon. Lehet, hogy akaratom ellenére elfoglalt egy hatalmas területet az agyamban, ám mégis csak hatalmamban tartom. Törékeny bábu vagy a kezemben, John. Védtelen, ahogyan itt fekszel előttem, lenézek rád és látom a második nyaki csigolyát, melynek törése esetén a gerincagyvelő zúzódása miatt az agy légzési központjai azonnal leállnak, és bekövetkezik a halál. Ez is egyfajta törlés.

Még képtelenebb vagyok rá, mint a mentálisra. A puszta gondolattól libabőr szalad végig a karomon, és egy érzés – meg kell őt védeni, bármi áron – veszi át a hatalmat egész szervezetem felett. Milyen könnyen megtörhető az agyunk racionális része. Mielőtt meggondolhatnám, mit csinálok, előre lépek és felhúzom a takarót az álláig, el kell takarnom a nyakát, el kell takarnom a halandóságát, nem bírom látni. 

Persze felébred. Mekkora marha vagyok, mit is gondoltam – nyilvánvalóan nem gondolkoztam.  
\- Sherlock? - Álomittas hang, őszinte meglepetés. - Mit csinálsz itt?

\- Nem tudok aludni. - Nem hazugság, de nem is válasz a kérdésre. Időnyerés.

\- Adjak valami gyógyszert?

Majdnem hangosan felnevetek. Milyen egyszerű lenne bevenni egy pirulát és megszabadulni minden nem kívánt érzéstől. Féltékenységre a sárgát. Boldogtalanságra a kéket. Kínzó, soha el nem múló, megnyomorító szerelemre a pirosat.

Elgyengülve nézek rá, és leereszkedem az ágy szélére. Ő felül. A szemünk egy vonalban, nem kapcsol villanyt, az utcai lámpák fényében nézzük egymást. Ki kell mondanom. Nem tudom, mi történik velem. Lestrade már figyel, hozzák a sárga szalagot.

\- Reszketsz. - Aggodalom csendül a hangjában, és fullasztó gyengédség. Összeszorul a torkom. Hihetetlen,  
megismételhetetlen csoda, hogy valahogy mégis kipréselem a szavakat.

\- Ne menj el. - Szánalmas. Nem futja többre.

A félhomályban is látom, hogy elkerekednek a szemei. Aztán figyelem, ahogy a csodálkozás áttűnik megértésbe. Majd sajnálatba. Ezt nem akarom látni, ezt ne.

\- Én… - Felemelkedem az ágyról, a lábaim idegen, érzéketlen támaszként tartanak meg. A test csak egy eszköz. Néha meglehetősen alkalmatlan.

\- Sherlock, várj.

Megragadja a karom, visszahúz, esetlenül huppanok a puha matracra. Hátán vergődő bogár. A fejem az ölében van, feladtam a harcot a méltóságomért, lehunyom a szemem és várom a becsapódást, várom, hogy beleütközzem a megvetésébe és az undorába, ami majd szétcincál apró darabokra, senki sem fog tudni többé beazonosítani, még Mycroft sem - bár ez utóbbi azért némi jóízű kárörömmel tölt el.

A becsapódás végül sosem következik be. John fölém hajol, és egy esetlen, félénk, tapogatózó csókkal felfüggeszti a fizika törvényeit. A halál felett néhány centivel lebegünk a semmiben.


	2. Chapter 2

Egy test, ezúttal az enyém. Az elkövető harmincöt éves férfi, harcedzett, kötél idegekkel és biztos kezekkel. Afganisztánban szolgált, ennek bizonyítéka egy három centiméter hosszú élénk rózsaszín sebhely formájában látható a bal vállán, közvetlenül a clavicula alatt.

Tehetetlenül fekszem, még mindig a hátamon, hagyom, hogy csókoljon. Nem merek megmozdulni, visszatart az ilyen szituációkra vonatkozó tudásom elégtelensége. Nem lehet kikövetkeztetni a következő lépést, nincs fogódzó, árulkodó nyom. Hagyom, hagy vezessen egy orvos biztos kezeivel. Megtartanak.

Váratlanul elhúzódik, de csak annyira, hogy szavakat tudjon formálni.

\- Azt hittem, te… - Ráncolja a homlokát, nem tudja, hogyan fogalmazza meg. – Azt hittem, te nem… - A szavak ismét szétszaladnak, mint megriasztott kis rágcsálók. – Mióta? 

Veszélyes, ismeretlen vizek. Túl sok a sötét terület, bármelyik lépés végzetes lehet. Várom, hogy több fogódzót adjon. Lassan összeszedi a gondolatait.

\- Azt hittem, hogy az érzelmek nem igazán a te területed.

Valóban mondtam egyszer valami hasonlót, ha nem is ezekkel a szavakkal. Talán komolyan is gondoltam, nem értem, miért fél, hogy megsért, ha kimondja: azt gondolta, képtelen vagyok bármiféle érzelemre. Valóban az vagyok, úgy általában. Ő az egyetlen rikító, égbe kiáltó kivétel. Az egyetlen szégyenletes bizonyítéka annak, hogy nem vagyok gép. Bár az lennék. 

\- Nyilvánvalóan nem az én területem. – Redundancia, a zavarom és a tehetetlenségem jobban beszél helyettem.  
John megérti, remélem, tudom, hogy meg fogja érteni.

\- Oh.

Látom, ahogyan lassan összerakja a mentális képet a különös, aszexuális, érzéketlen zseniről. Rólam. 

Nem vagyok aszexuális. Nem vagyok egy nem nélküli, éteri lény, angyal, vagy bármi hasonló. Észre kellett volna vennie, ha egy kicsit is használja a megfigyelőképességét. 

Talán én sem adtam egyértelmű jelzéseket. Fogalmam sincs, mi számít egyértelmű jelzésnek, bármi, ami eszembe jut, nevetségesnek tűnik. Karikatúra szerűnek. Dühösen fújom ki a levegőt az orromon, és elfordítom a fejem, hogy ne lássa az arcom, amikor kimondom.

\- John, én nem tudom, sosem érdekelt, sosem foglalkoztam vele… úgy értem…

\- Ssss.

Megfogja az állam, és maga felé fordít.

\- Azt hittem, csak képzelődöm. Sokszor volt olyan érzésem… de nem voltam biztos benne. Lemondtam róla, már előre – suttogja. – Lemondtam rólad. – Bűnbánó a hangja. Miért?

Végigsimít az arcomon, meleg a tenyere, és én visszatartom a lélegzetem. A testem lassan felenged, viszonzom az érintését, felborzolom a tarkóján a rövidebb, puha hajszálakat. Hirtelen nevethetnékem támad, azt hiszem, most tényleg a saját határaimon táncolok. Amitől annyira rettegtem, olyan könnyedén megteszem most. Vele. 

Egy egészen más típusú feszültség lesz úrrá rajtam, nem a kellemetlen fajta. Felemelem a fejem az ajkait keresve. Összeér a szánk, ahogy megismétlem:

\- Ne menj el.

\- Szeretem Maryt.

Elpattan a hajszálvékony fonál, ami eddig a levegőben tartott. Becsapódás. A csontok recsegnek és szilánkosra törnek, a koponya középen elreped, vér áztatja alattunk az ágyat, ragadós és édeskés, érzem a számban. Lélegezni próbálok, de tudom, hogy ez puszta megszokás, az agyam később észleli, hogy már halott vagyok, és nincs többé szüksége oxigénre. A hangja csodálatos módon mégis áthatol a lét-nemlét membránján.

\- Szeretem Maryt, Sherlock.

Az első alkalommal is megértettem, mi értelme ismételgetni? Miért ismételnek bármit is az emberek? Az ismétlés felesleges. Unalmas.

\- Szeretem őt.

Oh. Egy mantra. Saját magának ismétli. Szüksége van rá. Mit ismételgetünk? Amit félünk, hogy elfelejtünk, ami bármelyik pillanatban könnyedén kirepülhet a fejünkből, mint ha ott sem lett volna. 

Ki tudom törölni Maryt a fejéből, a felismerés vakító fénye végigszalad a teljes neuronhálózatomon. Igen, meg tudom tenni.

\- Szükségem van rád, John.

Két oldalról a csípőjére csúsztatom a kezem, nem vagyok gyakorlott ebben, de a mozdulat most ösztönös, természetesen.

\- Még nem volt soha senkid. – Nem kérdés. Nem válaszolok. – Miért én?

\- Nem tudom. – Zavarba ejtő, hihetetlen és őszinte válasz. – Talán ahhoz lehet valami köze, hogy te vagy az első, aki hosszútávon el tud viselni.

\- Milyen hízelgő.

\- Valóban.

Ismét meg kell csókolnom, furcsa érzés, puha, nedves, bizonytalan. A kezei lebontják rólam lassan a köntöst, ez kiszolgáltatottá tesz, és a gondolataim megint elszakítanak a jelentől a következő lépést latolgatva. Megérzi rajtam. Nem tudom, hogyan: másféle képességek kellhetnek hozzá, mint a logikus következtetésekhez.

\- Minden rendben – suttogja. – Csak kapcsold ki az agyad, ide hallom száguldozni a gondolataid.

Hah. Mintha ez olyan egyszerű lenne. Nincs beépített vészkapcsolóm túlmelegedés esetére. Ha lenne, sosem lett volna szükségem drogokra. Zenére. A zene is drog, csak legális. Furcsák a törvényeink.

\- Maradj velem – visszhangozza hirtelen a saját korábbi szavaimat, és visszazökkent a jelenbe, az ágyába, a lassan felszáradó vértócsa közepére.

\- Itt vagyok, John.

Már mindketten meztelenek vagyunk. Mellém fekszik, az álla a vállam felet, arca a nyakamhoz simulva, közvetlen közelről suttog a fülembe.

\- Lassan fogjuk csinálni – mondja, és a kezébe vesz, biztosan, határozottan, egy orvos, egy katona kezei, nem hibáznak, sosem hibáznak, nem remegtek, amikor meghúzta a ravaszt az első napon mikor találkoztunk, nem remegtek, amikor gyilkolt értem, és most is tökéletes biztossággal találják meg az egyensúlyt gyengédség és a stimuláció között.

Szakadozottá válik a légzésem, és hirtelen megtörténik: elveszítem a gondolataim fonalát, csak John van és a ritmus, amit a keze diktál. Idegen univerzum, mégis tökéletes biztonság, csak mert itt van velem. Sosem éreztem még ilyen kiszolgáltatottnak magam, ennyire megfosztva a hatalomtól, amit a logikus, következetes gondolkodás biztosít számomra. Váz nélkül, csak rá számíthatok, hogy vezet és megvéd. Észreveszem, hogy görcsösen szorongatom a másik kezét, ami a mellkasomon pihen. Biztosan fáj neki, de nem szisszen fel, felemeli a fejét, és a homlokát a homlokomhoz érinti.

\- Csodálatos vagy.

Mit felelhetnék erre. Egyébként is, hirtelen egy mindent elárasztó érzés fog el, szabadesés, az utolsó pillanat, mielőtt a testem szétrobban a feszültségtől.

\- John – nyögöm, aztán rövidre zár az agyam, és a testemen apró rángások futnak végig. 

Néhány pillanat alatt vége. A feszültség még ott remeg felettünk, de lassan elpárolog, felisszák a falak, John hálószobájának makulátlanul fehér falai. A győzelem íze a nyelvemen, nem, nem győzelem, mindenható hatalom, milliószor részegítőbb mind a szikeéles logikám nyújtotta fölényem. 

Fekszünk a félhomályos szobában, odakint lassan hajnalodni kezd majd, London felébred és követeli a magáét, West-Kensingtonban egy harmadik emeleti lakásban hamarosan megszólal az ébresztőóra, egy nő elindul a fodrászhoz az esküvője reggelén. Még nem tudja, hogy kárba veszett fáradság, még nem tudja, hogy hiábavaló az igyekezete. Lelkiismeret-furdalás? Határozottan nem, nem az én műfajom. Az összes érzelem közül a legfeleslegesebb.

\- Oda kell érnem, mielőtt elindul otthonról – mondja ki hangosan.

Megrezzenek. Mi van, ha meggondolja magát? Butaság. Tudom, kikövetkeztettem a tenyere hajlatából, abból, ahogy az álla a vállamhoz simul, hogy nem fogja meggondolni magát. Az enyém. El kell engednem, még most utoljára, hogy aztán visszatérhessen, és itt maradjon, velem, végleg.

Lassan elhúzódik, én vonakodva engedem. A testének lenyomata meleg vonalakat rajzol a bőrömön. Magamon érzem őt, míg a fürdőszobában készülődik, és még akkor is, amikor már felöltözött. Egy átlagos hétköznaphoz öltözik, nem esküvőhöz: kék ing, felülről a harmadik gomb újra fel lett varrva, a jobb kezén a mandzsetta széle jobban ki van kopva, mint a balon; farmer, pár hete vette, az anyag még nem puhult meg, ropogós. Az arcáról le tudom olvasni az éjszaka eseményeit, de csak én, Mary számára rejtély, legalábbis addig, amíg ő el nem mondja neki. Elmondja? Vagy próbálja kímélni, kitalál valami hihetetlen, fájdalommentesnek szánt kifogást? Mit fog mondani neki? Rábízom. Nem kérdezem meg.

Én csak lehunyom a szemem, és várok. John azt hiszi, elaludtam. De nem alszom, hallgatom, ahogyan lemegy a lépcsőn, hallom a zoknis lábának puha landolását mind a tizenhét lépcsőfokon, a neszezését a cipővel, kabát, kulcsok, ajtócsukódás.

Fekszem a hajnali félhomályban és várok. London is vár, vár minket, Sherlock Holmest és John Watsont, forralja nekünk a legkifinomultabb, legravaszabb rejtélyeit. Hirtelen felpattannak a szemeim és belemosolygok a reggelbe. A játszma hamarosan megint kezdetét veszi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semmi forradalmian új, de egyszer muszáj volt írnom egy olyan történetet, amiben John nem hagyja el Sherlockot Mary miatt, csak hogy helyreálljon az univerzum rendje. Ha tetszett, hálás vagyok minden visszajelzésért! (Ha nem tetszett, akkor is.)


End file.
